Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a portrait creation device which creates a portrait by using feature points of face parts, such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, ears, and a facial contour (for example, JP 2004-145625 A).